


The Naked Truth

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ichijouji Ken, High School, Ichijouji Ken Is a Panicked Gay, Jealous Ichijouji Ken, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Odaiba Day, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Truth or Drink, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Okay, Ichijouji," Daisuke said, pushing up from his seat on the cooler with more vigor than any stupidly drunk person should be allowed to possess. He plopped down on the blanket beside Ken, squishing into his side until they were flush together, hip to hip, and threw an arm around Ken's hunched shoulders. "Let's play a game!""What sort of game?"A grin spread across Daisuke's face, and he leaned close, bumping his forehead to Ken's. "Truth."Ken winced at the pungent smell of beer on his breath, at the idea that he could kiss Daisuke with only the effort of tipping his mouth to the side. "Like truth or dare?" he asked, awkwardly breathless.But Daisuke leaned back with a laugh. "Liketruth or dare, yeah. But we both know you'd never pick dare anyway, so let's just make the game truth. We can ask each other any question we want, no matter how weird or silly or personal, and youhaveto answer with the absolute truth."ORPlaying a drinking game with your longtime crush and best friend is not the best way to keep your feelings a secret.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> DAIKEN WEEK  
> Day 5: Domestic | Firsts
> 
> I honestly don't know how I feel about this one. It didn't turn out how I wanted, but I've also spent way too much time working on this since it's a whole freaking day late. The rest of mine will probably be late too. I've resigned myself to this fact.
> 
> Daisuke and Ken are ~17 in this, so the underage warning is a technicality.

Daisuke popped the tab on a new can of Yebisu with a comically huge grin. "Trust Yamato-senpai to pay for the good stuff," he said with an off-kilter laugh.

Ken shrugged, shrinking into himself. "If that's what you like."

He couldn't recall when everyone else had gone to bed, but he'd been having trouble sleeping lately and wasn't particularly tired. And while the rest of the party, Digimon included, had wound down hours ago and gone to sleep inside the fancy house the Chosen had rented for their August 1st memorial, he and Daisuke had opted to stay awake.

Their celebrations had gone off the deep end this year. Jou, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Mimi were all of drinking age, and when Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi combined with alcohol, things tended to get out of hand.

Well, no.

 _Disastrous_ was a much more accurate term.

Meaning that Daisuke was currently quite drunk, despite being a full three years too young to be legal. He'd drink occasionally when his senpais encouraged him—as far as Ken was concerned, Taichi and Yamato were a bad influence—but he rarely drank this much.

No, when it got this bad, somehow, it was Mimi's fault.

"You want one?"

Ken shook his head. The idea of drinking under the legal age left an uncomfortable taste in his mouth.

Plus, this was the third time Daisuke had asked. It's not like Daisuke was trying to pressure him; he simply didn't remember he'd already asked. Little things like that slipped his mind when he started drinking, and it wasn't like it took much to get him drunk.

"Okay, Ichijouji," Daisuke said, pushing up from his seat on the cooler with more vigor than any stupidly drunk person should be allowed to possess. He plopped down on the blanket beside Ken, squishing into his side until they were flush together, hip to hip, and threw an arm around Ken's hunched shoulders. "Let's play a game!"

"What sort of game?" Ken frowned, shooting a glance back toward the house behind them, where everyone else was hopefully asleep. "We can't be too loud."

But Daisuke waved his concern away with the hand that wasn't wrapped tight around him, nearly spilling the beer can he was holding. "The walls are nice and thick. They'll be fine."

Ken cast a skeptical glance at his best friend but relented.

Daisuke wouldn't give up till he got what he wanted. He was incorrigible sober, which made him an absolute nightmare while drunk.

"What sort of game?" he asked again.

A grin spread across Daisuke's face, and he leaned close, bumping his forehead to Ken's. "Truth."

Ken winced at the pungent smell of beer on his breath, at the idea that he could kiss Daisuke with only the effort of tipping his mouth to the side. "Like truth or dare?" he asked, awkwardly breathless.

But Daisuke leaned back with a laugh. " _Like_ truth or dare, yeah. But we both know you'd never pick dare anyway, so let's just make the game truth. We can ask each other any question we want, no matter how weird or silly or personal, and you _have_ to answer with the absolute truth."

Ken swallowed. Hard.

The last thing he needed was a drunk Daisuke asking him personal questions, interrogating him, possibly uncovering the secrets he kept safe inside.

"What if…?" He chewed his lip. "What if there's a question you don't want to answer?"

Daisuke's face split into a huge grin, and he propped his chin on Ken's shoulder. "Hmm, if you don't want to answer a question"—he raised his half-finished can of beer with a flourish—"you have to take a drink."

Ken's eyes widened.

But he knew Daisuke. Knew he wouldn't stop till he got his way. Knew he thought this was just all in good fun. Knew he didn't realize how dangerous this particular game was.

Then, Daisuke took a long drink and swished the golden liquid around his mouth, eyes narrowed in concentration, and when he swallowed a moment later, he leaned close to Ken's ear and said, "What's your favorite body part?"

A shiver ran down Ken's spine. "What?" His voice already came out breathless.

"Your favorite body part," he said again, and he leaned back, finally releasing his hold on Ken, legs still touching, and stared up at the night sky. "The part you find most attractive. The part you want to touch. The part of you you'd want someone else to touch. You know, your favorite body part."

Face hot, Ken wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to make himself as small as possible. "I don't know," he said in a small voice.

Beside him, Daisuke giggled, and he pressed his side against Ken's arm and shoulder. "Oh, really?"

Fingers trailed up Ken's spine, weaving back and forth over the vertebrae, until the rough fingertips stopped a few centimeters below the place where the Dark Seed had been driven into the base of his neck—and veered off to the right.

"That's not very convincing, Ken," Daisuke said, voice pitched low, and the fingers lifted from his shoulder, only to delve into his silky dark locks and scrape over his scalp. "I think you should take a drink."

He offered his golden can of Yebisu, even as his other hand curled around to pause by his temple. When his thumb darted out to trace the shell of his ear, a sharp gasp escaped Ken's parted lips, and his eyes fell shut.

Ken could no longer think.

But he had to.

Daisuke tugged on the soft lobe with his thumb and index finger, and he hummed thoughtfully. "Unless something's sparking an idea in that genius brain of yours."

Ken wetted his lips, brain flitting and fluttering desperately. "The shoulders," he finally mumbled. "And the upper arms. The way the muscles flex."

"Mmmm," Daisuke hummed, close enough to his ear Ken could feel the vibrations, "that's a good answer." And he pulled away with a smug grin, though his hand continued to twine through his hair, twisting and tugging and sending way too many pleasant jolts of desire straight to his groin. "Your turn."

Well, if this was inescapable, he might as well learn something useful.

Ken took a deep breath, blatantly ignoring Daisuke's fingers, and hunched further inward, protecting himself. "Of all of us, who do you think is the most attractive? Of all the Chosen?"

Daisuke released a boisterous laugh, suddenly clinging to Ken for support. "That's way too easy," he cried and practically cackled with glee. "Isn't the answer obvious?"

He cocked his head, shooting a glance at his best friend. "No, it's not."

"You are!" Daisuke gulped down more of his beer and grinned when he swallowed. "You're the most beautiful person I know."

"Oh." Ken tried to burrow his hot face into his arms, but Daisuke's fingers threaded through his hair made that difficult.

Thankfully, Daisuke got the hint.

He slowly untangled himself from Ken's hair, no longer sleek and pristine like normal, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Okay…what's the most embarrassing thing that's turned you on?"

Wow.

Daisuke wasn't even pausing before asking ridiculously private, personal questions. And apparently the very obviously sexual nature of the question didn't seem strange to him either because he looked at Ken with big curious eyes, uncomfortably innocent in comparison.

And all Ken could do was overthink.

He'd been aroused by far too many embarrassing things over the years. That was what happened when you were head over heels for your best friend. Who would constantly say and do random things that made no sense, things that were obviously wrong or completely ridiculous, things that were so ditzy it took a great amount of effort not to facepalm.

Or get incredibly aroused.

Ken licked his lips. "They needed help," he began slowly. "Getting dressed. They couldn't manage the buttons or the…"

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The tie," he nearly whispered.

When they'd started middle school, Daisuke and the others had had to wear uniforms for the first time. Ken had shown Daisuke how to tie a necktie on multiple occasions. Even years after he'd learned the moves, Daisuke still messed it up often enough Ken had to straighten and fix the knot regularly.

Perhaps because Daisuke never actually practiced.

Last year, in their first year of high school, Ken had learned Daisuke rarely undid the tie in the first place. He only loosened it to take it off and tightened it again the next morning. Admittedly, that was a smart solution, even if it denied him the necessary practice to improve the skill.

Besides, Ken rather liked the way Daisuke's eyes would study him and mimic his hand movements during the demonstrations. And he definitely liked standing close afterward and straightening the knot.

"Hmm," Daisuke said between sips of his beer. "That's more random than embarrassing, but sure, we'll count it."

Ken was just pleased he didn't ask any follow-up questions.

It took him a moment before deciding on his next question, and by the time he did, Daisuke's hand had found his leg. "How, uh, how'd you have your first kiss?" The words came out as awkward rumbles—he could only focus on the fingers tracing soft circles on his inner thigh.

Daisuke stiffened imperceptibly, but he continued the light caress. "You already know."

He took a deep breath to focus himself. "I know the story about you kissing Hikari-san was a lie. I just don't understand why."

That made him pause, and a little smirk tugged at his lips. "Do you now?"

Ken shot him an irritated look, and he shoved the invasive hand away. "Yes."

He was far too good of friends with Hikari to believe she'd been Daisuke's first kiss. Okay, so maybe she would've agreed if he'd asked her like he'd claimed, but that hadn't happened. Ken was sure of it. And Taichi definitely hadn't walked in on them.

Daisuke laughed. "Well, uh, the story is the same. They just told it backward."

"Backward? Backward _how_?"

He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, then gulped down another drink of beer. "It wasn't Taichi-senpai who interrupted. It was Hikari-chan."

Ken frowned, struggling to concentrate.

Until it hit him.

"Your first kiss was Taichi-san?"

The flush on Daisuke's cheeks was more than enough admission. "It was one time. I asked him, and he said yeah. Wasn't really a big deal."

Ken's chest ached.

He felt numb.

He really shouldn't be jealous. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. It'd happened nearly two years ago. Daisuke already said it hadn't meant anything, that it hadn't been repeated. He absolutely shouldn't be jealous.

But that didn't stop the claws of jealousy digging into him and latching on. It didn't stop him from feeling inadequate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, trying to stifle the hurt in his tone.

Daisuke frowned. "How did _you_ have your first kiss?"

That didn't help the nausea welling in his stomach abate, but technically, he'd already gotten his one question.

He licked his lips. "Ah, Miyako-san."

"Really?!" Then, Daisuke was in his face, his brow creased with impossible emotions, mouth twisted downward. "How did _that_ happen?" Disdain tinged his voice.

It didn't help the next part of the story.

"Miyako-san is a woman of science," Ken said slowly, choosing his words wisely. "I, um, had a hypothesis, and I needed someone to help me test it."

Daisuke pulled back slowly, nodding. Then froze. "Wait." His dilated eyes darted up to him, and they narrowed in suspicion. "What was your hypo-thingy? Why couldn't someone else— _anyone_ else—test it with you?"

He bit his lip.

Miyako was one of the few people he'd ever spoken to about this. Sure, she'd had a crush on him when they'd been kids, but that wasn't an issue in high school. When he'd asked her last year, when he'd proposed the idea of a kiss, she had no problem helping out. Once she understood why.

Other than her, only Wormmon really knew the why.

Daisuke may be his best friend, but would he still want to be if he knew Ken had liked him, romantically, sexually, silently, for years? Ken had never worried about Daisuke's reaction to discovering he was gay—Daisuke was the most open-minded, bighearted person he'd ever met—but the next logical conversation would always be how incredibly in love with Daisuke he was. Their friendship was not something he was willing to risk, even if it meant keeping part of himself a secret.

"Hmm," he said, avoiding eye contact, "my turn to ask the question."

Daisuke shot him an exasperated look but didn't argue. Instead, he pushed up on his knees and stretched forward to grab a couple beers from inside the cooler he'd been sitting on earlier, giving Ken a lovely view of his ass in those swim trunks.

When Daisuke dropped the top shut, Ken jumped.

And quickly averted his eyes from where he'd obviously been staring.

Daisuke set one of Yamato's premium Yebisu beers on the blanket in front of him and collapsed next to Ken again, once again pressing against his side in a way that made Ken's blood boil. He drained the rest of his beer, then popped the tab on his new one.

Ken, far too aware of their close contact, stared at the untouched beer in front of him as he considered his next question. "Tell me about your worst kiss."

He cocked an eyebrow. "A few months ago. Keiko. Year below us at Tsukishima. Kissed like a dead fish, mouth open the whole time." He released an exasperated sigh. "These questions are boring, Ken."

That was rather the point.

But Ken leaned forward to grab the beer, slowly slipped his finger under the tab, and popped it. He took a tentative drink, savory the creaminess, then wincing at the sharp flavor of hops when he swallowed. "Then ask something more interesting."

The ball of anxiety in his stomach churned faster and faster, but he willed the nausea down.

Daisuke set his beer down by his knee and leaned close so their faces were only a few centimeters apart with a smirk. "Tell me about your hottest wet dream."

Oh no.

How the hell could he answer that without giving everything away? How could he hide the obvious?

Ken took a long drink for something to do, for courage, desperately trying to ignore the hot blush staining his cheeks—Daisuke frowned, opened his mouth to speak—and murmured, "I'm tied up, held hostage. And someone comes to my rescue and saves me, but instead of untying me…"

Daisuke's eyebrows shot up, eyes darkening, but he didn't pull away.

Did he realize the rescuer in his dreams _was_ Daisuke? That Ken woke up in a sweat, hard and aching, from dreaming about Daisuke tearing off his clothes and having his way with him while he was still tied up? That he'd been having this dream, in varying degrees, for years?

Daisuke sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and it took all of Ken's effort not to stare at his mouth.

"Hey, Ken?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"In the dream…" Daisuke frowned, trying to organize his thoughts into words and failing. "Okay, do you—? _Are_ you…?"

Ken wetted his lips. "Am I what?"

But Daisuke released an irritated sigh and leaned back on his elbows, out of Ken's space. "Never mind. It's your question."

Ken sipped his beer, cringing again but powering through nonetheless. Perhaps the alcohol would ease his discomfort. "You want something less boring?"

"Definitely."

Ken inclined his head and let the golden liquid course through him, giving him courage even though he couldn't feel the effects yet. "You've had sex, right? Tell me about it, your first time."

Daisuke released a nervous chuckle, avoiding eye contact. "Much less boring, yeah." He shrugged. "How are we defining sex? 'Cause I haven't done much past going down on someone."

He frowned.

That definitely wasn't the impression he'd gotten from the way Daisuke talked about sex or people. Ken had always assumed Daisuke had a lot more experience than that.

"Tell me about that then," he said quietly, clutching the tall golden beer can to his chest like a lifeline.

"There's not much to tell." Daisuke shifted so they weren't touching as much and took a long drink. "You remember the last time I visited Wallace in Colorado?"

Ken froze.

He remembered it very well.

He remembered going with Daisuke to the airport, then taking the train back to Tamachi. Alone.

He remembered missing his best friend for the two weeks he was gone. Waiting for phone calls and emails that rarely came. He definitely remembered locking himself in his bedroom, burying himself under the covers, hiding away from the world.

"Summer Memory's kind of in the middle of nowhere," Daisuke said with a stiff shrug. "There wasn't much to do. And I dunno, things just kind of…happened."

And apparently, while Ken had been struggling with his worst depression stint since they'd defeated BelialVamdemon, Daisuke had been _experimenting_.

With Wallace.

"It was messy and, I dunno, really _salty_ , and I…"

Ken's eyes lost focus.

Daisuke was still talking, but Ken couldn't hear anything anymore. He didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to know. He definitely didn't want to be jealous of someone he'd never met, of something that had happened a year ago.

Hell, he'd been the one to ask in the first place. He'd _wanted_ to know.

Ken's eyes fell shut, and he swallowed more beer, ignoring the flavor, pretending it wasn't disgusting. He wanted to down the rest of the five-hundred-milliliter can, wanted to drown in it, drown out his feelings, drown out the ache in his chest until it was nothing but a dull thump.

"Hey, hey!"

Daisuke's voice was right in his ear, and rough fingers wrapped around his hand and pried the can away from his lips, spilling the bubbly liquid down Ken's chin and the front of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daisuke snapped, his hot breath on Ken's face. "You can't drink that fast."

When Ken opened his eyes, Daisuke was on his knees beside him, his face too close, his _everything_ too close. Concern twisted his brow, contorted his mouth into a tight scowl, hovering near.

Ken wanted to close the distance between them and cover that ridiculous scowl with his lips. To kiss away any memories of Wallace or Taichi or Keiko or anyone else. To kiss him until Daisuke moaned his name, until he never wanted to kiss anyone but _Ken_.

With a sigh, Daisuke leaned close and wiped away the dribble of beer from his chin. Ken nearly blacked out when Daisuke sucked that same thumb into his mouth to lap up the golden liquid, and when Daisuke said, "I'm taking you to bed," very seriously, Ken's heart nearly stopped.

Ken's eyes, darkened with desire, fluttered shut. "Yes," he practically moaned in response.

Daisuke froze in the middle of packing up the rest of their stuff, things that shouldn't stay outside all night. "You should probably go to sleep, right?" he said carefully.

His eyes flew open, focusing on the aqua-colored blanket on the ground beneath them, and he set his jaw firm in determination—frustrated with himself for considering Daisuke had meant anything else. "No," he insisted, "I want to keep going."

"Really?"

He grasped onto Daisuke's wrist to tug him back down onto the blanket. "It's your turn to ask me a question," he said as Daisuke landed haphazardly in front of him, bumping into him with his whole body. "I'm waiting."

Daisuke frowned and readjusted his position but didn't pull away. "Uh, okay, I guess." He shifted a little, still getting comfortable, but he didn't look quite as into this as he had been earlier. "What's your guilty pleasure?"

"Don't suddenly go easy on me." Ken sent him a glare and stretched over Daisuke's leg to reach his beer can on the blanket a meter away. "Ask me something else."

For a moment, Daisuke was oddly quiet, his eyes wide, but slowly, after another drink of his own beer, he relaxed again. "Okay, fine. What's your favorite kind of foreplay?"

Ken frowned. "I've never really done anything more than kissing." His face felt hot, but he was pretty sure that was the alcohol.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "We need to fix that."

His body trembled pleasantly, and Ken shifted closer, allowing his long legs to stretch out on either side of Daisuke, his thighs resting against his best friend's bent knees. "And how would we do that?" he murmured, leaning close.

At first, Daisuke seemed skeptical of Ken's new position, so close he was practically in Daisuke's lap, but he took another swig of his beer and slackened his shoulders. "We'll figure it out." A soft sigh flew from his very kissable lips. "I suppose you need a new question, don't you?"

Ken shrugged, his eyes too busy flitting over Daisuke's form, taking in the lovely sight of his best friend in a golden-yellow tank top, the wiry muscles of his upper arms accentuated by his position.

"What do you think about when you jerk off?" Daisuke paused, arching an eyebrow suggestively, and leaned in. " _Who_ do you think about?"

He couldn't tell if he was overheated from embarrassment, arousal, or because of the alcohol, but Ken yanked open the buttons at the collar of his polo shirt—he didn't miss the way Daisuke's eyes zeroed in on his neck. "Hmm," he said, cocking his head with a coy smile, "I think about a lot of things."

Daisuke snorted. "You're a shitty liar."

But Ken didn't want to give everything away.

If he said his real answer, that would put everything on the line. It would mean revealing he thought about Daisuke. About his rough finger pads tracing over his skin, pinching his nipples, taking hold of him and stroking his length. About his lips, his tongue, kissing him, tasting his body, trailing love bites along sensitive skin.

It was only ever Daisuke. He consumed his thoughts, his heart, and Ken wanted Daisuke to consume him, body and soul.

He bit his lip and shrugged with a provocative little grin. "That one you'll have to figure out on your own," he murmured and lifted his beer. "I'll have to take a drink on this one."

Daisuke frowned. "All right," he finally said. "Your turn then."

Ken considered the possibilities as he swished the golden beer around his mouth.

Daisuke wanted questions that were interesting and embarrassing, and Ken was definitely not interested in any more stories about Daisuke's _experiences_ , even if he had far less experience than Ken had initially thought.

What Ken _was_ interested in was testing the water. Because Daisuke would say or do little things that made him think _maybe_ —and then nothing would ever come of it. He needed something more substantial than that.

He leaned in, chewing his lip, and said, voice pitched low, "What's your most sensitive body part?"

Daisuke cocked an impressed eyebrow, then pushed up onto his knees, high enough to lift the bottom of his tank top and to distract Ken with a lovely strip of sun-kissed skin just above his swimming trunks. "Here," he said firmly.

Ken's body felt hot, flushed.

He was overheating.

His fingers reached out to trace from one hip bone to the other, trailing slowly over the soft V-shaped muscles in between. "How sensitive?"

Daisuke gasped instead of answering, dropping the tank top and back into a sitting position at the same time. His eyes were wide, his breath short, but he gathered himself together and said, "If you had to choose one of the group"—a nod toward the house—"who would you sleep with?"

Ken's eyes momentarily widened, but he tempered his emotions. "Wouldn't you like to know." He swallowed down more beer with a little smirk. "Have you ever slept naked?"

Irritation made a vein in Daisuke's jaw throb, but he didn't complain. "Only a few times. It's generally not a good idea with _my_ family."

That was certainly true. The Motomiyas had no sense of boundaries, even with their teenage and grownup children. And Daisuke didn't trust the lock he'd installed on his bedroom door to hold.

"Hmm," Ken said solemnly before pausing to take a drink. "Perhaps we'll have to find you somewhere you can without worrying about someone _unwanted_ walking in on you."

Daisuke rested a hand on Ken's spread thighs and began to massage circles into the fabric of his tight gray capris. "You quiet or loud when you come?"

Arousal shot straight through his body.

Ken was quivering.

Or he felt like he was quivering. Like the entire world was shifting, passionately, violently, erotically.

His body was on fire. He was trembling with an ache, with a tension so strong he felt sure his desire was obvious.

Okay, maybe he was a bit drunk.

But he wasn't sure whether he was drunk on the alcohol or drunk on Daisuke.

Ken met his gaze again and licked his lips. "Well, I'm not loud when I'm alone…"

Daisuke's eyes dilated. "And you've never come _with_ anyone, have you?"

Alcohol and arousal coloring his vision, he reached out to straighten Daisuke's wide neckline and let his fingers trace over his throat and collarbone. "Not yet."

His Adam's apple quivered.

Then, Ken pulled back, flashing him a soft smile. "What's the sexiest thing someone's said to you?"

Daisuke's fingers stopped caressing his thigh. "How am I supposed to remember that?" He grabbed his beer off the ground nearby and took a long drink. "How sexy something is has nothing to do with the actual words anyway. It's all about tone and pitch and, you know, context. Like you…" His brown eyes captured Ken's and held them.

Ken's breath caught in his throat.

"When you lean close and pitch your voice low," Daisuke said, leaning in toward Ken, dropping his voice to a sensual rumble, demonstrating the movements, "and try to fucking _teach_ me something, with all your big words and your determination. You've never realized why I'm so damn distracted when we study together, have you?"

Fuck.

Did Daisuke really just say that? Did he mean it? Did he actually…?

Ken wetted his dry lips and tried to focus on something other than Daisuke's eyes, boring holes in him, tearing down his walls with a smoldering fire that would break and burn him if he weren't careful.

Was Daisuke actually attracted to him? Interested in him?

But Daisuke sighed, took a sip of his beer, and moved on. "You ever play with toys?"

"A few times."

His eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"A vibrator," Ken added, lowering his gaze as red heat colored his cheeks.

"Where?" Daisuke's voice was low and rough, and his eyes studied him with a precision his best friend so rarely displayed.

But dear god, he wouldn't answer _that_.

Instead, he asked, "What's your biggest fantasy?"

Daisuke tongued his bottom lip thoughtfully, gaze distant, eyes glazed over. "I really want to have sex on the Sky Wheel."

"You want to have sex on a Ferris wheel?"

Ken would've laughed if he weren't thinking of the last time he and Daisuke had ridden on said Ferris wheel not too long ago. Suddenly, he couldn't do anything but imagine Daisuke bending him over the seat and fucking him till he came so hard he cried.

Daisuke nodded and released a little laugh. "That or in the middle of the soccer pitch right after a game. Lay down a blanket first, but yeah."

Unbidden, flashes of Daisuke, covered in sweat and dirt, with scraped knees and grass stains, hooking Ken's ankles around his neck, trailing rough fingers over his ribs and stomach, thrusting into him, penetrating him, tearing him in two, flitted through his mind.

Ken couldn't breathe.

God, he didn't want to breathe.

What he _wanted_ was for Daisuke to fuck him. He felt so empty, and he wanted Daisuke to fill him, to devour him, to ruin him for anyone else.

It would take so little effort to close the distance between them, for Ken to slip onto Daisuke's lap and tear his clothes off, for Daisuke to lay him down and spread him wide and have his way with him.

Instead, Daisuke slid Ken's legs off his knees and rose to his feet. He stood there, hovering close, and stretched, the muscles in his arms flexing tantalizingly with the movement. "Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?" he asked, hooking his fingers into the bottom hem of his tank top.

"No."

The word came out as a whisper, but Daisuke seemed to have heard it.

He inclined his head in the direction of the pool and yanked his tank top up and over his head. "We could fix that."

Ken opened his mouth, but words failed him.

Especially when Daisuke turned toward the pool and dug his thumbs into the waistband of his trunks. The next thing Ken knew, the trunks were on the ground, and he had a particularly nice view of Daisuke's bare ass before he disappeared into the water.

Fuck.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

Daisuke was naked—completely bare-ass naked—and sopping wet, his normally fluffy hair deflated from the weight of the water.

"You getting in or what?"

And he wanted Ken to join him.

Fingers trembling, Ken abandoned his drink and slowly tugged the polo shirt over his head, then moved on to his tight capris. Unlike Daisuke, he hadn't been dressed for swimming. He undid the buttons and pushed them down, kicking them off precariously when they snagged at his ankles.

Once he was in his underwear alone, he approached the pool, hovering near the edge.

Daisuke floated near him, his dark eyes studying his nearly naked form—including the rather obvious hard-on beneath the underwear.

Any view of Daisuke was obscured by the water, and Ken was equally irritated by and grateful for that.

"Come on, Ken," Daisuke called, louder than he needed to be. "Strip those off and get your gorgeous ass in here already."

Ken bit his lip, more nervous than he had been a minute ago. "Turn around."

His best friend raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, and Ken nudged the underwear down over his hips and to the ground. Only then did he slip into the water, gasping at the chill.

He started a lap around the pool, hoping the movement would warm him up, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Daisuke pinned him against the side of the pool, the water sloshing between them, and while it wouldn't have been difficult to slip out of his reach, the dark inferno burning in Daisuke's brown eyes kept him still.

"Your turn," Daisuke said, dropping his hands on the edge of the pool on either side of Ken's shoulders.

He couldn't hold Daisuke's gaze; he had to look away. "What were you thinking just now? When you were watching me undress?"

Daisuke pressed closer till their chests were flush together, though everything below the water had room so they could tread water. "I was wishing it wasn't so dark so I could actually see you."

Ken inhaled sharply.

God, he was not drunk enough for this.

"What's one thing I could say," Daisuke murmured in his ear, leaning close so his lips brushed the shell, "that would make you come immediately?"

A whimper escaped his lips.

Daisuke pulled back to meet his eyes again. "Oh, is that not a good question?" He made a show of thinking before pressing even closer and whispering, "If we were to…you know, would you want to be on top or—?"

"Daisuke," Ken cried, voice raw with emotion, and he hated how much it sounded like a moan. "Daisuke, please."

Daisuke retreated from whispering in his ear, but he stayed close and directed Ken's chin to look at him. "Can I kiss you?"

His blue-violet eyes fluttered shut as he worked up the nerve, and when Daisuke was close enough his breath grazed Ken's lips, he finally spoke. "Have you ever been in love?"

Daisuke stopped.

"Because I…" Ken forced his eyes open and met Daisuke's gaze, eyes darkened with lust, head on. "I can't do this if it doesn't mean anything. I can't be with you if you don't reciprocate."

Then, Daisuke smiled, and his entire face softened, relaxed. "Of course I've been in love, baka." He tucked Ken's wet strands behind his ear, trailed his fingers down the side of his face. "I have gotten pretty tired of waiting for you to catch up, though."

"What?"

"Ken, I've been in love with you for years." His smile only widened. "Long before I had any idea what that meant."

"You have?"

Daisuke nodded, amusement creasing the corners of his eyes.

And then Ken was laughing, so gleefully happy he couldn't contain it anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he wasn't sure whether he was laughing or sobbing or both, or if it was all the influence of the alcohol.

Daisuke wrapped his hot arms around his ribs and pulled them closer, pressing their wet, naked chests so close Ken could feel their heartbeats thumping, pulsing together, reverberating through their bodies as one. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in that sound, lose himself in Daisuke altogether, lose himself until they were one.

"Can I—?"

Ken closed the distance between them, covering Daisuke's mouth with his own, burying his long fingers in wet, tangled locks. When Daisuke pushed him back against the edge, skin to skin, trapping him between the side of the pool and a hard place, a long moan flew from his lips.

In the water, they hovered at the same height, and Daisuke was more than happy to take advantage of that fact, sliding his hands down to grip his thighs. Ken followed his lead, lifted his long legs and wrapped them around Daisuke's hips, forcing their arousals together, hard length digging against hard length.

Daisuke's mouth shifted to his throat, and Ken arched backward, angling his head over the rim of the pool, giving him better access.

"Do you have any idea," Daisuke rumbled against his pulse point, "how long I've wanted to kiss you? How long I've wanted to touch you, to hold you, just to be with you?"

Ken hitched his hips up, rocking against Daisuke's groin till he was gripping Ken's shoulders, ignoring everything but the feel of Daisuke against his skin, Daisuke under his skin, _Daisuke_ , _Daisuke_ , _Daisuke_.

"Shhh," he murmured against Ken's throat, amusement tinging his voice. "As much as I like hearing you moan my name, you're being stupid loud."

Ken hadn't even realized he'd been saying something.

But he wasn't about to let that stop him. He dragged Daisuke into another kiss, nipping his lip till he got the message, then licking his way inside, toying with his tongue, tasting him. He wanted to devour him, to have him how he'd wanted him for so long, and he wanted Daisuke to devour him too, to swallow him whole, to love him till he was writhing with pleasure.

He broke away from the kiss, panting uncontrollably. "Daisuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

Daisuke blinked his dazed eyes and opened his mouth, but no words came out, hesitation creasing his brow. "How about this?"

He didn't finish the thought, didn't wait for Ken to respond, before gripping him by the thighs and lifting him out of the water. He plopped Ken down on the edge of the pool and spread his thighs apart, eagering examining the throbbing arousal now on full display.

Ken whimpered when he stroked a finger along the shaft, and he hooked his legs around Daisuke's shoulders, drawing him closer. "Please…"

Daisuke didn't hesitate before running his tongue along the length, pressing kisses to the head, or swallowing him whole, answering Ken's prayers with absolute affection and full devotion, devouring him and consuming him exactly how Ken wanted to be taken.

He threaded his fingers through Daisuke's wet locks, clenched his eyes shut, and gasped and moaned.

Rambled words of encouragement, of affection, of desperation slipped from his lips, and Daisuke, still halfway in the water, took it all in stride, giving him all the attention he craved, all the love he begged for.

Daisuke released him, pulling back enough to slip two fingers into his mouth. A moment later, he led those two fingers between Ken's cheeks, and Ken eagerly pressed toward them, encouraging their addition. He'd played with himself plenty, but he wanted to feel Daisuke inside him more than anything.

With Daisuke's hot mouth working his arousal and his fingers stroking him from the inside, it only took a moment for him to ascend, to spill into Daisuke's mouth.

He spent a long while lying there, catching his breath, clearing his head, and Daisuke pulled himself up out of the pool to drop down beside Ken on the edge. He trailed his fingers over Ken's bare chest, pausing to feel the fast thump of his heart, and smiled at the familiar beat. "Hmm, we should get you to bed," he said, words slurring with happiness and pleasure.

Ken pushed up onto his elbows, eyes darting down to his obvious erection. "What about you? I told you, I want you to make love to me."

Daisuke waved him away. "I'm still a little drunk, and you definitely are. And _this_ "—he gestured between them, movements slow—"is not something we should be doing drunk."

Disappointment flooded through him, but Ken allowed Daisuke to help him stand and wrap a fresh towel around his shoulders. After they'd wiped the towel over each other's skin between slow kisses, Daisuke tucked their clothes under one arm and led the way inside.

When they curled up on the futons they'd pushed together in the room they were sharing, Ken burrowed into Daisuke's arms, a hazy feeling washing over him. "Hmm, Daisuke?"

He pressed a kiss just below his ear. "Yeah?"

"You're still going to be here in the morning, right?"

Daisuke pushed his damp hair away from his forehead and laid another kiss there, then his temple, his cheek, till Ken twisted and met his mouth in a deep, heady kiss. When they pulled apart a moment later, Daisuke grinned. "You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to."

"I don't," Ken assured him, pressing their lips together again. "I definitely don't want to."

He chuckled.

And in the morning, Ken's head was pounding, but as promised, Daisuke's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close.

When he twisted to get a better look at him, to run his fingers over the side of his face and into his messy hair, Daisuke cracked an eye and snuggled closer. "S'not time to get up yet," he mumbled into Ken's tangled hair.

Ken chuckled—

Cut off sharply when Daisuke's callused hand swept down his back to grab his bare ass and drag him closer. Then, his hot mouth latched onto the tender skin of his neck, and Ken moaned, fingers clenching on Daisuke's back.

"Mmmm," Daisuke hummed into his neck and pulled back enough to talk. "I have far too much time to make up for to let you out of bed yet."

Ken released a breathless laugh. "I'm just glad it wasn't a dream."

That made Daisuke pull up to look him in the eye. "I told you," he said, tone instantly serious, "you're not getting rid of me. You _can't_. I promise."

Ken dragged him into a deep kiss. "Good."


End file.
